Return of the Rhoyne
by Rose of Ice
Summary: The Rhoynar are said to have been completely annihilated except for the warrior queen Nymeria... or did they? Follow Siegfried (OC) as he revives the Rhoynar kingdoms.


OC X Elia Martell X Ashara Dayne

I do not own anything regarding game of thrones, and other noticeable aspects …

Got a lot of motif from "The might of House Belaerys" by Sunnapuppetmaster. Since there were barely any fics about a rhoynish house time-travel, i have kindly decided to please you mongrels by typing this book….

Sorry, just kidding. This is the first fic i am writing, and i hope it's good enough. Please don't hesitate to criticize. Just don't hurt my feelings please? "Puppy eyes" pliss?

Anyways here we start…..

Key Info: House Luminos

Members:

Direct Family

Amos Luminos (Head of House, Prince of Ar Nar) deceased

Helaena Luminos (Lady of the House) deceased

Siegfried Luminos (New Head of House, Prince of NewRhoyne) Alive

Sarella Luminos (princess of Ar Nar) deceased? Or is she?

Grand Archmage Ilvan Luminos (father of Amos Luminos, Archmage of the Lychnus Tower) Alive

Prince regent Lorsage Luminos (Uncle of Siegfried, Sword master of the Rhoyne) Alive

Household members

Cyra Lumina (Head of Minor House Lumina) Alive

Jura Noryu (Master at arms of House Luminos) Alive

Jaydus Hyroin (Former mistress at arms of House Lumina) deceased

Hylla Belaerys (Lady of House Belaerys, Valyrian, Prisoner of House Luminos) Alive

Pontus Vaeria (Lord of the fourteen flames, Prisoner of House Luminos) deceased

Notable civilians

Seish (Daughter of blacksmith) Alive

Hatad (local restaurant owner) Alive

Info

: Unlike The might of House Belaerys, it will not be only the main character/oc who time travels. It will be almost the entire city. Yes, i know it makes the OC and their people too OP. The date of return would be 270 AC, prior to the sack of King's Landing. Sack of Kings Landing is 281 AC. When Elia and Ashara were but kids. OC meets Ashara before she meets Elia.

 **Preview...**

House Luminos, the guardians of the first light, the practitioners of the first light magic in the Planetos… Now all that remained beyond the city was crumbled pillars, and statues left behind by the previous generations. In the terrace the crowd stared in shock. Slowly someone from within broke to his knees. With eyes of silver and hair as golden as the sun, he rose up from his shock.

" What happened?"

It was during the age of heroes. House Luminos was a powerful family of the Rhoynar. Unlike most rhoynish people, House Luminos boasted their fair skin and talent in light magic. Their magic lit up the streets of Ar Nar, the seat of power of their family. The city itself was a marvel. Floating golems patrolling the streets, smiling people at a gathering agora, to the old wizened magicians of the Helios Tower. Then the bells rang. Everyone gathered on the city square. The new prince had been born. Siegfried, son of Prince Amos and Helaena cried loudly and one could hear the positive aura from a mile away from the city.

1020 years ago..

"You shall not pass!"

"How dare you stop me! I the vile dragon…"

"Siegfried! Stop teasing your sister and go back to studying. You have already missed your lessons 3 times this week. The Archmage is not pleased with what your doing, and if you do not go to class right now, you will be forced to reduce your sword fighting lessons!"

"Mother!"

Helaena, the mother, gave siegfried her infamous glare, and Siegfried immediately ran towards the classroom. It has been 10 years since Siegfried's birth, and the Valyrian Empire was eying the Rhoynar cities for invasion. Amos, a part of the high council voiced his concerns for the safety of his people, and together the council of Princes decided to meet and discuss the future of the Rhoynar. In the meanwhile, Siegfried was fast asleep and the old archmage couldn't help but laugh at his apprentices lazy habits.

In the high tower of Helios the council met once more. "This has gone to far! First they take control of the Rhoyne, and now they dare order us to pay taxes! This is nonsense. This cannot stand. I urge the council to take measure immediately" Prince Garin repeatedly shouted. "We could defeat their army, but we cannot defeat their dragons." A voice said from the entrance. It was Princess Nymeria who voiced her concerns. "When we defeat their approaching army, what then? The vile dogs will send a more stronger army of their dragons, and slaves. We will be driven to extinction!" "How dare you think so lowly of the Rhoynar people. I suppose it is true that you are losing your touch Nymeria, perhaps you are courting with valyrians?" "How dare you accuse me of such filth! You…" Both parties activated their magic and out flew water spears, swords all hurling in the council room. "Stop this madness!" shouted Amos Luminos. Everyone ceased their voicing. "We need to think of a better plan. We must stop the source…"

The door opened and ran in a 10 years old boy and a guard chasing after him. "Siegfried! Did you run away from class again?" "I am sorry your graces, the little prince strikes again. Come here you brat." "Father help! Help!" The council room was filled with laughter and soon after Siegfried was back in class, the council commenced, yet there were no clear solutions.

On the following day…..

"Wait, Wait, wait for me" cried Sarella, 2nd born of the House of Luminos.

"Hah as if i'd be caught sweet sister."

"By the mother Rhoyne you little twat!"

Sarella summoned her water whip and flung it towards Siegfried whom easily dodged the attack and made a carpet of light and flew away.

"If i ever catch you your dead"

Siegfried could hear his sister's voice from the distance.

Laughing slightly he turned to come back to the palace, when he found something strange. He could see small dots, and smoke coming towards the city. That was when the bells rang.

"It's an attack! The valyrians are attacking. All men on guard!"

War had begun.

AN: The doom was supposed to take place 700 before targaryen conquest.. so i decided to say the elimination of the Rhoynar took place about 100 years before the doom.


End file.
